


Nessa's Submission

by MDHWrites



Series: Pokemon Submission [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dark, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDHWrites/pseuds/MDHWrites
Summary: After a long day of nothing going on Nessa finds a mysterious man having come to her gym. He has a camera, a wicked smile, and an R on his clothes. All she recognizes is the face, but even that is mostly foreign to her. By the end of the night she will know his organization, his specialty, how he works, how much larger her breasts can get, and how much punishment she can take before she breaks. Of course, if she has any say in it, that last part will never happen.
Series: Pokemon Submission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674856
Kudos: 4





	Nessa's Submission

Nessa huffed as she slowly climbed out of the water. It had been a really, really long day at the gym. Not in that she had a lot of people coming in. No, those were the good days, or when she was busy modeling for people. Instead, she’d had one challenger by a guy who had been about twenty-five from what his trainer ID said. He’d seemed real cocky, and his Weepingbell had given her a good bit of trouble but zubats and koffings wouldn’t cut it otherwise. Not against a gym leader.

She yawned slightly as she got up, one of her hands trying to cover her mouth as she tried to keep some grace with it. Her hand then lifted up, joined with her other hand to run through her long hair to drain out some of the water from it. She’d pushed it hard in the pool today and was left pretty exhausted. It was her favored way to relax though after a day like this. To do something.

For something to happen.

“Hello, Miss Nessa.”

Her head whipped to the side, a scowl coming across her face almost immediately. She’d locked up the gym at least two hours ago, probably more with how tired she was. This person must have sneaked… “You. You’re that kid I beat earlier today. If you’re looking for a rematch then you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow.”

The young man chuckled, adjusting the black hat on his head. In fact, his whole outfit was changed. It was mostly black as if meant to be a stealth suit. The only parts that stood out were the red Rs on both the hat and the shirt. He looked at Nessa from just below the brim of his hat, his brown eyes gleaming with mischief. “Oh, do you not even remember my name? I’m hurt.”   
  


Nessa took a step back casually, bringing herself closer to the edge of the pool. Just in case of times like this she kept Pokeballs at the edge of the pool. All she had to do was keep his attention. “No. I try to do better than that but on bad days it can be hard for me.”

The man leaned against the wall, looking away as he said, “I can get that. I like to remember all of my missions myself but it gets harder and harder the more I do. Luckily with you I know for a fact that I’ll never forget you.” He then licked his lips and said, “Especially since-”

Nessa made her move, dashing for both the ledge and the pool. There was no way he could catch her if she just got to the water. Then she had her choice between anything on the ledges to use to make sure he left peacefully.

The man didn’t lose even a second changing whatever he was going to say to, “Vine Whip!”

Nessa’s hand was an inch away from the Pokeball before her wrist was grabbed by a thick, green vine. A vine she recognized from earlier that day when it downed two of her Pokemon. It then yanked her back, lifting her into the air as her arm was almost dislocated from the force. Fortunately for Nessa, which really was just looking for any sort of silver lining was that she was then thrown across the floor. She didn’t quite hit the wall but it was enough to leave her slightly winded.

Not that that would be enough to stop her. She was well trained, focused, and strong, just like any gym leader. The man was still on the young side so if he wanted to threaten her then he should have left her suspended. Then again, two vines from his Weepingbell, which sat a good distance behind where she had come out of the pool, wouldn’t be too secure. She could break out of it. Not that she planned to let it catch her again.

The young man smirked as he crossed his arms. “The name’s Jacob by the way and I’m not here to challenge you. I want to make you the exclusive property and model for my organization Team Rocket. Really, you ought to be honored. We’ll rule the world one day and you’ll be a global phenomenon. We can even make you look better than you do now.”

Nessa stepped away from the wall, making sure she had plenty of space to move. He was likely going to lead with Vine Whip again with her so far away. Anything like Razor Leaf would take too long and she’d be able to get out of the way well before it met its mark. She just had to wait for her opportunity. “I know many of my fans would heavily disagree with you on that. I’m already world renowned for a reason.”

Jacob rubbed his chin before nodding. “I suppose I must concede that to you. Having to put up with some of those changes to see you vine whipped would likely make them concede to us.”

Nessa barely caught the command in time as she sidestepped the first vine that came at her on the side of her at the wall. She didn’t underestimate the man though and watched for the second one which seemed to be stalling for a moment.

“Acidic personalities will just have to be taken care of though if they rebel about it.”

Nessa caught what was coming as a fast stream of white, hissing liquid shot across the pool. She tried to step out of the way but that was when the other vine came at her, stopping her between the two tendrils. With another second she could have dashed underneath the vine as she had planned to.

That was when the acid hit her. It was hot… but not as hot as she expected. The force of it was worse though as she was thrown back against the wall behind her, smacking into and barely avoiding a concussion before she fell to the ground.

When she looked up, Jacob had a camera out as his Zubat flapped away from him. She scowled at the sight as she got back up, gasping for air as she glared at him. It took her a second or two but she finally got out, “Don’t… Expect… Afraid.”

He raised the eyebrow she could see before his smirk grew to a large, wicked smile, stretched from ear to ear almost. “Oh, Nessa, I’m not expecting you to be afraid of a little roughness. You’re too tough for that. I expect you to be afraid of how young many of your fans are. So many new trainers looking up to this great gym leader only to find a whole video of her stripped down and naked.”

Nessa’s eyes widened as he started to bring up her fans. There were indeed many older trainers that adored her, but the bulk of the ones who came to get her autograph were small. Young. Hoping to be gym leaders themselves. She expected to hear him threaten her life. Her dress though? “If you expect me to strip then you’ve got another thing coming.”

The smile only grew large as Jacob’s body began to shake. “Tsk, tsk. Aren’t you curious why the acid didn’t burn you? The layer of water on you let it slide right off. Certain parts of your ensemble don't let liquid just bounce off of it so easily.”

Nessa blinked in confusion before her eyes widened and she paled. She then looked down just in time to hear fabric straining from losing support. Her top was already stretched across her tits as the fabric got eaten away, a boobhole forming where her gym’s insignia usually was. It was only a second later that it snapped and her top hung off of her perky breasts that would fit into a man’s hand perfectly.

It made her shiver. Involuntarily, but something in her heated up at the sight, especially as more and more of it dissolved and showed the curve of her chest. She brought an arm across her chest, thankful that she didn’t have Melony’s tits because there’d be no way of hiding them. She could keep some modesty like this at least.

Or, until she felt the bottom half of her swimsuit slip off her body. One of her hands shot down to cover her pussy but it was no use. She couldn’t have possibly been fast enough to hide herself properly as she scowled at Jacob. Her cheeks were flushed with color though as her eyes darted away. She never did anything in less than her gym outfit so this was much, much farther a state of undress than she’d ever taken with someone outside of a lover.

Jacob merely continued to smile as he lowered the camera some. He didn’t press anything on it so Nessa knew better than to uncover herself. Luckily, she could still try to get her Pokeballs like this. After all, she could smash the camera after beating him.

Jacob looked down, humming to himself as he checked where it was pointed before his free hand brought itself down, grabbing the hem of his tight pants. He was lucky in that he didn’t get outfits that bothered with buttons. Well, that was one way he was lucky since he was often sent on missions like this for Team Rocket. They just hadn’t been as overt as they planned to be with Nessa since those other girls served their purposes better covertly.

Nessa’s eyes widened as she saw his cock come out. It was over a foot long, easily, and would be terrifying to think about for any woman, let alone one as fit as her. She would be so tight around it… She swallowed hard, watching his hand curl around it before he began sliding it across the length of his shaft.

This had to be her chance. It was likely that he was pretending, sure, but he couldn’t respond that fast. Not when he’s also looking at a girl like her bare naked. Or, so she hoped since he was obviously not gay.

Her body glistened as she turned, the water and acid flying off of her as she moved. She lifted her hands away, her perky breasts jiggling slightly from being released. Her nipples were hard as diamonds from the cool air and her excitement. Her pussy was in view for at least another moment and now her ass was on full display as her long, powerful legs strode towards the pool. She heard him yell for Weepingbell but it was too late. Her hands were already splitting the water as he raised his voice and she heard the vines smack the top of the water as she got deep into the pool.

She broke the surface with the speed and grace she was known for. Even with one hand it was quick and elegant as her other hand smacked one of the Pokeballs and threw it up into the air. She stayed on all fours as she watched it fly, open, and…

Nothing. Nothing at all came out as it came down onto the ground, shattering from the hard impact. She then heard Jacob say, “Well, I didn’t expect to get such a good view of that pure, pink pussy of yours. People will be very interested in that.”

She turned to him, panting as her adrenaline drained into flight. She didn’t have anywhere to go though. Not without him putting everything he’d videotaped online. Moments like what she just did were extra dangerous since a picture of her bent over like that wouldn’t give the context that she was being forced into all of this. “H-H-How?”

Jacob’s Zubat landed on his shoulder before getting scratches under its head. “Most people discount little guys like this. They don’t think about how fast, dark, and small they are. That they make for great stealth partners in a room with most of the lights off that can bring me all of your dangerous Pokemon to me and get them replaced with nothing. When done one at a time… well, I don’t blame you for not noticing.”

Nessa slowly let her chest rise and fall, not even bothering to cover herself as she leaned against the wall. She wanted to scramble away farther but what would it do? She had nowhere to go without facing grave consequences for it. Her title, her career, her fans’ innocence… No, she couldn’t leave as she forced back her feelings and hissed out, “What are your terms? If you expect me to go willingly then you have another thing coming.” She then stood up, as strong and determined as she always was. “I will fight you for every second I can.”

Jacob finally frowned as he looked at his camera before he sighed. “Giovani would hate that even more than if I didn’t bring you in. After all, I’m meant to bring in products. Toys.” His tongue ran across his lips before saying, “Slaves.” He then reached back and scratched the back of his head. “I guess I should have thought about that.”

Nessa smiled internally as she realized she was gaining the advantage. If this Team Rocket thing was anything like Team Yell… Well, she’d already seen they were far, far more extreme than those crazed fans but it didn’t mean they were actually more competent. “Then let's make a deal. I do what you say tonight and you give me the tape in the camera so I can destroy it. You get your sick fucking rocks off and I get to erase any evidence you were here. I can’t have the drama an investigation like this would cause with contest season coming up.”   
  
Jacob hummed to himself as he tapped his chin. “I’m not used to a girl making a suggestion like this. Then again, what else should I expect from the proud Nessa?” He chuckled as he raised the camera up to Zubat who took it and raised it above them. “He’s going to keep that nice and safe while we do our stuff. Now, come here my little slut.”

Nessa’s hands curled into fists as a fierce blush came across her cheeks. She was lucky that he was a guy and so easily manipulated into this but that didn’t make this any easier. Being forced to do this sort of thing… Her eyes glanced to his cock as it hung loosely between his legs. That was bad. If it was a grower than it really would tear her apart if the fact that it was at least three inches wide didn’t do that to her. “How… How did that come to be?”

Jacob tilted his head as he asked with an obviously fake confusion, “What are you talking about? The camera is pretty normal you know.”

Nessa narrowed her eyes at him as she turned the corner of the pool, now able to walk straight towards him. “I meant your cock you asshole. That’s not… human.”

Jacob let out a long, deep laugh before he looked at Nessa who was now properly in front of him by the time he recovered. She was fuming, the fight in her eyes just as strong as she’d made it out to be. “Well, you’re wrong and right. Our boss had to go quiet for a very, very long time but he never stopped his research into genetics. After an… incident, he changed his research to mixing Pokemon and human DNA. To be able to alter a person through vigorous treatment and the like. This,” he said as he gestured to his cock, “is the result of Garchomp DNA, though we’re still working on how to get those wonderful ridges that dragon types have.”

Nessa’s eyes widened at the words. She’d call him out on it if it weren’t for the fact that he had proof right there. The only other thing she considered even a possibility was that he was born from a dragon type but there’d never been a case of Pokemon breeding humans before, no matter how many times people tried. The part that really scared her was that it meant she was wrong about how competent they might be. Very, very wrong.

Jacob’s smile became predatory again as he said, “Of course, with so much time and so many loyal followers he made sure to expand his research into other fields. I did promise to modify you after all. Weepingbell, Vine Whip.”

Nessa’s body tensed up at the words before she watched the tentacles fly towards her but one look at the Zubat on the other side of the pool got her to stay right where she was. The vines weren’t too rough at least as they wrapped her torso up and gave her a light squeeze. They stopped just below her breasts, pushing them up slightly, though it mostly got them to point towards the ceiling more than anything else. Jacob hummed at the result before saying, “You truly are unique Nessa. Most girls who make this deal still run from such things and I have to get rougher with them. It’s so nice to have a girl who keeps her end of everything.”

She pushed against the restraints, seething at the ‘compliments’ before spitting out, “Get. On. With it.”

Jacob walked closer, one of his hands reaching over to gently brush against one of her breasts. “Entirely too small. Giovani prefers them much larger and I definitely agree. We’ve even had to work on getting Gardevoirs given human genes not to lose any size in the process to keep us pleased. I have a way to fix this though.”

Nessa paled at the comment about Gardevoirs. She had nice, modest breasts. Ones that fit perfectly in your hand. A Gardevoir had breasts that were at least as large as their heads and that was without going mega or Dynamaxing. “That’s… That’s not possible.”

Jacob glanced back at Weepingbell before snapping. The ends of the two tentacles came around to front, undoing one of the coils to do so. The ends then widened, opening up and secreting a thick, pink goo. Nessa watched as the drops hardened on the floor. Not entirely as Jacob showed by nudging a pool. It gave into his pressing before returning to how it was. “It took a very, very long time to get a Pokemon that was bred to suit my jobs and even longer to make a stable of them. This one was sent specifically in case you had any Pokemon to try to stop me and to get those annoying breasts of yours where they needed to be.”

His eyes were as cold as ice as he looked into Nessa’s own eyes, the fire in them fading as he looked at her. Before he said anything he snapped again and Weepingbell’s vines slammed into her breasts. It hurt from the force, but it hurt even more when she felt a needle pierce her nipples and into her small mounds. “Vine Whip to restrain. Acid to melt the clothing and,” watching as Nessa’s eyes widened and her body shook, “clean and scrub anywhere that is deemed to need to be more sensitive. Then he builds a stockpile of Sweet Scent and mixes it with the acid to create a gentle concoction that is less heated than his other forms since even his most mild acid would burn any part of your insides that it touched. Instead it makes a mixture that is both pleasant to smell but exquisite to the taste buds.”

Nessa’s breath came out in ragged gasps as her legs shook lightly. So far his threats were true. Or, the first part. She could feel it shaking lightly against her, the tendril moving her breasts in time with it as it also sucked on her. Oh how it wouldn’t stop sucking on her. Even worse was that it covered each of her breasts entirely with the perverted mouths. The secretions were hot, almost to the point of burning, but it did as he threatened. It left her skin melted like a light burn would so it was sensitive but in all the right ways, likely due to some amount of Sweet Scent in even this mixture. She did manage to give him a defiant look still, even as her own pleasure ran down her thighs. “How… How does it have the stinger?”

Jacob tilted his head as he waved lightly to Weepingbell. Nessa’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before a strangled gasp came out of her lips and she took a shaking step towards him. She had barely stopped herself from cumming but it had taken almost everything she’d had. The wave of liquid that shot into her breasts was something she almost couldn’t describe. Their filling of her chest with what should never have been there before the aphrodisiac seeped into every inch of it.

Then there was the expansion. Just as Jacob had threatened it was doing its job. It wasn’t as pretty as she expected. It tried to be as she felt the liquid fill the pores of her skin rather than the muscle inside. It could only do much as the skin stretched. First to C cup which was pleasant and the shaking of the vines was still pleasant. Then it grew to D and the first bits of discomfort began to come in, especially as the vines stopped shaking but pressed against her chest, squishing it against the rest of her body.

It was the jump from D to F that was the real problem. Nessa watched as it backed up liquid within the vines. The bulges grew larger and larger as Jacob caressed her face and whispered to her, “This is always the hardest part, and it’s not even the first time you’ll have to go through some of this. If we try more we will actually damage you. Light adjustments won’t be forceful enough on your skin to get it to grow properly.”

It was all so cold. No, cold wasn’t right. Jacob was acting bored. How could he? Didn’t he know what he was doing? Nessa’s blood ran cold as it occurred to her that that was the problem. He had an all too real idea of what he was doing and he didn’t care. All he wanted was what this would all lead to.

It was then that the large bubbles of acid surged forth. Nessa opened her eyes, hit the floor as her legs lost all control, and screamed. The pitch was all over the place, from a deep howl of pain to the sort that usually happened when a girl was losing it from an especially good fuck. Then again, they were both true. The pain was describable to Nessa. She had torn muscles before and this was very much like that. Skin stretched too far. A body pushed farther than it ever should be. The main difference was that it was like an ocean was the thing that had gotten inside of her and roared against her.

It was the pleasure that was far worse for her mind though. The acidic combo inside her breasts had made sure that as they expanded well beyond what the grips could handle the massaging on her breasts was unnecessary. It made every inch sensitive as it felt like it grew new skin to try to keep up with the expansion. It couldn’t properly do it with this. Not immediately. So instead the concoction took its time getting into her muscles. Into the stretched skin, even as it scarred from it being forced to go so far so quickly.

That meant it was still in her breasts. Still in every inch of them. That might have been okay. Sure it ate away and stimulated her just by being there, but she could handle that. It was now the grips’ turn to be the greatest problem. They had shaken before. Pressed. They now vibrated. The vines connected to her shook with an increasingly high frequency, almost like it was trying to shake out every drip of acid inside of it into her. The effect made all that liquid inside of her become a whirlpool and both sides of her flesh were assaulted relentlessly during the process.

But once it was done the vines came away from her and she was left panting and spasming on the floor, her orgasms taking their sweet time to finish cascading through her. Jacob leaned over her before reaching down and gripping one of her breasts. For a moment it secreted that same purple acid that had been forced into her. Then… it just stopped. In fact, all the sloshing in her chest was slowly coming to a stop despite her twitching and spasms.

“You asked how it had stingers? Well, that’s the last part. The reason the acid dries like it does is because it’s not just a Weepingbell. It’s a Weepingbell infused with DNA from the Weedle line of evolutions. The stingers come from Beedrill, or Weedle if you prefer, but it’s Kakuna that’s the real nail in the coffin. After all,” he said as he squeezed on her chest and his fingers sank into her just as they would have before the treatment, except they had a lot deeper to go into her, “it has Harden. Acid doesn’t harden too well though so as the mixture sinks into your muscle it molds itself to be practically new flesh. The same consistency, feel, and color. So one could call what you have implants, but no one would know the difference.” He then slapped her breasts and added to her humiliation with, “And the stretch marks that would normally come with it all then disappear as it’s all properly absorbed.”

Nessa pushed herself lightly to fall onto her back. It helped expand her diaphragm and she needed that desperately. She would normally just consider it her chest but… She swallowed hard, her body still shaking as it demanded more from her. How long would that last? How much more did she need? Her eyes drifted over to the very large cock that was above her before her tongue ran along her lips.

Jacob smiled down at her before squatting, bringing that cock against her face and sliding it against her cheek. “You’re going to be like this for at least a few days. Likely more than that with how much you fought your orgasm. Your body is transitioning to handle all of this now and the harder you make that transition the worst it will handle it.”

She took in a shuddering breath. He could be lying. He could always be lying. She… She didn’t care. All she knew was how destroyed her system felt and that the only thing that was consistent was her need. Her enjoyment. Her lack of satisfaction. She brought up one of her hands and ran along where scarring should be and found nothing. What she did find was another shudder through her body.

She didn’t say anything though. Even with his cock against her she didn’t ask for it. Her body screamed to do it, but her mind wouldn’t dare. When she did finally speak she merely reaffirmed, “I will fight… every second.”

Jacob smirked at that before slapping her cheek with his cock. “I was kind of hoping you’d say that. I wouldn’t want to think you would break that easily.” He then put the tip of his cock to her lips. “Then let's get to the last part. I don’t have what I need to get your pussy to where it needs to be, you’ll simply be too tight for too long to do that. We’re getting close but it wasn’t ready in time. You should consider yourself lucky for that. All you have to do is take a load down your throat and then I will consider our deal finished.”

Nessa panted as her lips parted slightly to wrap lightly around his tip. Her tongue even flicked out and ran along the slit at the end, tasting just a touch of precum. It all was involuntary. Or, so she hoped. She then turned her head so she could safely say, “So move me. It’s not like I can do it here unless you want to break my skull.”

Jacob stood up, nodding as he looked over to Weepingbell. “Bring her to you and lay her against your side. That should be soft enough for a good face fucking. Agreed Nessa?”

Her eyes narrowed before she spat out, “Fuck you.”

Jacob smiled, his eyes filled with nothing but sadistic joy. “Don’t worry. In a week you will.”

Nessa shuddered at the threat. The promise. The joy. No, she couldn’t think of it like that. No matter how rattled her brain was it wouldn’t happen. She would need to explain to the public about her chest, though she could already think of some explanations. It was a good thing Dynamaxing research had been given up a while ago. Some might examine her, but that was it.

She shook her head, knowing that it didn’t matter. Not right now. Not as he stepped closer to her. She had tried to ignore it but she could smell his cock from almost a foot away. With it so close it was overwhelming. Even if she hadn’t dismissed the thought, his scent would. Her body shuddered as her pussy clenched in on itself. Her body wanted something in there, even if her survival instinct said no to this in particular. Her mouth was more of a problem as her mouth wouldn’t stop filling with saliva. It took more than she was proud to admit to stop herself from opening her mouth prematurely. The knowledge of why she was doing this kept her strong though.

Jacob patted her head before gripping the back of it. “It’s really a shame. I was hoping the expansion would be enough to break you but you are so much stronger than I expected. I bet your fans would be proud of you if they ever found out you did all of this for them.”

Nessa glared at him but she was too tired to do or say more. Too rattled with desire to agree with him. Not… Not when she was scared of admitting how weak she was. How much she wanted to properly be rutted by him, even if it meant spending time with his rancid organization. She only opened her mouth to remind him what he was supposed to do already.

Jacob sighed as he put his cock against her lips. It wasn’t even like he laid it across her face. No, it was thick enough that she was going to barely be able to not bite on it. Her jaw and throat would hurt but it was worth it. After all, there wasn’t anyway this could do what that final stretch of the expansion did. The pain would sharpen her senses. Yes, she welcomed his size-

He slammed his cock forward, ten inches ramming straight down her throat as her eyes went wide and she gagged against it. Her throat constricted and twisted around the throbbing mass of meat, but it also meant she couldn’t keep her mouth open as she struggled to breathe. Her teeth came down, trying to get rid of what was forcing her to flail weakly, but it was no use. Her eyes glanced at the cock in horror before Jacob slid his hips back and let her finally breathe.

Jacob patted her head again as she coughed before yanking her hair back so she looked up. “Surprised? I might not have the shape of a dragon, but I’m just as tough. Makes sure I don’t pay for my cockiness when I do this. Pun intended.”

Nessa managed a light growl before Jacob straddled her face. Drops of her spit fell on her face as his cock became all she could see. All she could smell. She took in shuddering breaths as Jacob whispered, “It’s much easier to properly skull fuck a girl like this. Keeps it to be a straight-”

He didn’t finish as he squatted. Now that Nessa was sitting up, he didn’t have to go down nearly as far. In fact, every inch he brought his hips down, an inch of his cock made its way down her gullet. There wasn’t any easing to it though. Not when he didn’t seem to care either way. Instead he would bring his cock down on her throat, too deep for her to ever handle it, before raising himself up again. Sprays of her pit rained down on her face and breasts with each pull back and she barely was keeping enough oxygen in her to keep from passing out.

That was only the beginning though. She heard the flap of bat wings near her and glanced at Zubat who had the camera so close. How long had he been near her? The little panel on the side of it was open. Was it always open? How much did he capture? How much… How much did she care? She was so close to passing out after all.

  
“ _ Screee! _ ”

Nessa’s eyes popped open from the high pitched scream just before Jacob came down again. Her eyes rolled back, her jaw feeling like it was breaking as she realized it had indeed grown as he got harder. A small break was all she needed to figure that out. It also meant that he only needed to squat the same amount to force thirteen inches down her throat. She still choked on it, her attempts to breath only squeezing her throat tighter around his cock. At this point she was feeling him have to forcefully yank his cock out each time which only made it rougher on her throat.

Another screech came into her ears the second his cock was out and stopped the moment Jacob brought himself down again. It was so much worse now as her eyes rolled back from his new attempts to get more and more of himself in her. She guessed it was around sixteen inches now and she reached back to squeeze Weepingbell to help with the pain. To help with the tears coming down her face.

And to help with the pool of her own cum that was between her throat. To try to make her ignore the fact that even abused like this her body was desperate for anything and this counted. She couldn’t stop salivating which left her utterly drenched in her own spit. Her tongue had long ago stopped trying to push his cock out of her mouth but instead began wrapping around it. Teasing it. Begging it to stay even if she couldn’t breathe.

It went on like this over and over again, her ragged gasps and Zubat’s screaming being the only things that kept her from going limp. Instead, she was forced to experience every moment. Had to hear herself moan around his cock as her throat got too tired to scream and her body’s need overrode everything. Her throat instead simply messaged him more and more. It was all too happy to do so. It would mean she would get her proper reward for all of this even faster.

The only reason her mind stayed with her was the mistake Jacob had made of bringing Zubat over. The sight of the camera was all she needed to keep her sanity. She was too strong for him. She would fight against every inch of his even if her body stopped trying to.

Jacob pulled out his cock one more time as she managed to glare at him. Managed one more look of defiance. He smiled at her before his second hand joined his first, he took a deep breath, his cock quivering over her, before he came down. Nessa realized too late that he was coming too quickly for him to stop. For him to do anything more than what he had likely wanted to the entire time.

Every inch. Far too much. She swore it was inside her stomach but she didn’t know. She didn’t care. Not as her body went lip as her body waited. She could feel it spasming. Tightening. Building up its cum just as the tentacle had. Drool poured out of her mouth as she tried to take another breath.

Instead of that though, she was given what he’d been waiting for. What she’d been fearing. What she’d been craving. She didn’t know. What she did know was that it was thick, hot, and there was enough of it to feel like she’d had a full meal in a second. The next put her to bursting. The next had him pulling back, filling her mouth with more cum than she could handle. As she tried to get rid of some of it, though the conflict had her almost swish it around for the taste, the next five seconds had her painted in his thick cum. Not an inch of her front was left clean of his mark. Of his scent. Of everything he could give her at any moment. Not when he was hard as stone still.

All too ready to fill her again.

Instead, he stood up, the last strands of his cum splattering over her right eye. He then turned to Zubat and held his hand out. It gave him the camera and she could hear her screams from the expansion in fast forward as he mumbled, “It’s a good thing Giovani spared no expense on the zoom. Good boy.”

Nessa lifted an arm up, trembling with barely enough strength to hold her hand open. “Doesn’t… Matter. Mine.”

Jacob looked down at her before that wicked smile crossed his lips. Nessa’s heart sank from the sight of it but she waited for confirmation. To be told what she knew was coming.

“I was never going to give this to you.”

Jacob watched as the last of the fire left Nessa’s eyes. She leaned back against Weepingbell, staring towards the ceiling before Jacob’s cock was back on her face. He stood over her, smiling still as he asked, “Do you still refuse to join us?”

Nessa shut her eyes, opened her mouth, and leaned back to let him slip inside of her again.

======+++++======

It was two weeks later that anyone heard from Nessa again. All that they’d gotten was a note from her that said the gym was closed until further notice and that she was happy and safe. No one believed it of course as people scoured the region for her. Everytime they seemed to get closer they lost the trail.

They saw her back again in a big way. Literally so as large banners, posters, and flyers came out with Nessa on them. It was also confirmation of what many feared. Team Rocket was back and trying to ignore that would be impossible now. Not when  _ everyone _ talked about this.

Who could blame them though? On the posters Nessa was in a hat with the trademark R on it. Her skin glistened in what many hoped was water instead of sweat. It was a hard thing to say when they saw her larger breasts. They were only a size or two larger than she had left the pool in, making them about a size larger than her head, but there’d barely been an attempt to hide them. A tight, black band wrapped itself around her, her areolas still poking past the cloth as the R in the middle was stretched. Not that it was too visible as her breast folded over the band from how tight it must have been. The final piece was a small bikini bottom that was so small that there was a visible cameltoe so no one had to use their imagination to imagine what it would be like.

And at the bottom? The proper recruiting material. A url that led directly to her video. Not the one of her break, though a link to that always managed to make it into the descriptions or comments of every upload of this recruitment video no matter how many times both were taken down. No, this one was of her a day before the posters came out.

Nessa walked into frame before turning to the camera. Her breasts swayed a little, momentum being too strong to stop such a thing. They didn’t sag for a second though. They were as perky and firm as they had ever been with large, dark nipples that leaked white milk from each one of her new udders. Her smile was so wide and her eyes shone brighter than they ever had before. 

She also stood with all the confidence expected of her. After all, she obviously didn’t care that nothing covered her. That she was exposed to the world like this. In fact, she appeared to enjoy it more than she’d ever seemed to enjoy modeling.

  
Finally, she took the pose she had on the poster, a finger pointed to the viewer while she smiled and tipped her hat, shouting “Team Rocket wants you!” She didn’t stop there though as she put her hands on her hips. “And don’t worry about the lack of recruiters or lack of locations. If you talk about wanting to join us, then we’ll find you.”

She then turned around, swaying her hips as she moved towards the bed. Her ass had been expanded slightly but it still appeared to be carved of solid onyx. All of her seemed as fit as she ever had been. “And I know what you’re all thinking. ‘Why should I join? What do you have to offer?’ Well, I won’t try to sell you anything a recruiter can.”

She turned around again before sitting on the bed. “What I can promise you is that every new recruit will get a ticket, linked to their identity, that they may use to spend an entire day with me and you may do anything you please during that time.” Her hands raised during her words before she gripped her breasts and let out a long, slow moan before looking at the camera and saying calmly, “And those who perform well will be given more and more of these tickets so that I may serve you more.”

“After all,” she said as she leaned back and spread her legs before putting her hands that were curled into a heart over her pussy, “I will do anything for my fans.”


End file.
